Comforting A Nightmare
by xNothingSpecialx
Summary: Some JeanMarco fluff c: Jean is woken up from his nightmare and Marco is there for him, but when Jean remembers what the nightmare was about...


"Jean, wake up, Jean," A faint whisper filled Jean's ear that couldn't have belonged to none other than his best friend Marco. Jean opened his eyes halfway to see the blurry black figure in the darkness standing over him tapping his shoulder. "Jean?"

"Huh?" Jean woke up with a gasp.

"You're finally awake. I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes! I think you were having a nightmare," Marco replied quietly.

"I was?" Jean asked, panting. He could feel a few tears fall down the side of his face. He tried to recall the dream he was having; it didn't give him a pleasant feeling, but he couldn't remember what it was about.

"Yeah, you were mumbling and moving around, I got worried and figured I should try to wake you up, sorry if I bothered you."

Jean wondered; what could he have been dreaming about? Killing titans? Possibly. Whatever it was, it gave him an uncomfortable feeling. "No, it's okay, I'm kind of glad you woke me up, the last thing I need is nightmares." Jean calmed down, steadied his breathing and tried to wipe his tears away incase Marco could somehow notice them in the black room. It must have been an awful dream for him to wake up like this.

"Are you alright?" Jean could sense Marco smiling at him.

"Yeah... I'm okay, I guess."

"Are you sure?" Marco put his hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll go lay back down then." Marco got up and walked back to where his bed was.

There was silence. Jean couldn't fall asleep again. It was hard for him to fall asleep once he was awake again. The room started to feel cold, which didn't help his situation. Should he tell Marco? Maybe not, he didn't want to wake him up. Then again, he couldn't just stay there wide awake all night.

"M-Marco?" He asked quietly, expecting Marco to be fast asleep.

Surprisingly, there was an answer from the corner of the room, "What? You're still awake?"

"Oh, I thought you were sleeping."

"No, I'm having trouble falling asleep"

"Me too..."

There was a long silence. Both the boys laid on their beds facing the ceiling wondering what to do. Finally, Marco broke the silence.

"Why can't you sleep, Jean?"

Jean took a moment before he replied. "That nightmare is giving me an uneasy feeling."

"Oh... That must be disturbing. I can't sleep because I had to wake you up," Marco let out a soft giggle.

"Sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay, Jean." With that, Marco unwrapped himself from his blankets and got out of his bed. He walked a few feet over to Jean's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"What is it, Marco?" Jean felt a dip in the bed as Marco sat down and was caught by surprise.

"Oh, nothing. Don't you think it's cold in here?" He slided his body under the blankets with Jean.

"Well y-yeah but you don't have to lay down here," Jean stuttered and felt awkward.

"I just want to stay warm, Jean." He smiled and put his arm on top of Jean's waist, pulling him closer.

"But Marco, this is weird.

"Calm down and go to sleep, Jean. Maybe now that i'm here your nightmares will go away."

Jean froze at those words as he still had tears dripping down his face... Why was he still crying? Marco's words only made them stream down faster. "O-okay." He answered and sniffled.

"Jean, are you okay? You sound like you're crying."

"I am not," he lied weakly.

Marco lifted his hand and touched the back of it to Jean's face. He felt the damp salty drops on Jean's face. "You're crying, Jean. Why?"

Jean felt heat rush to his cheeks and was sure Marco could feel it. There was no way of hiding his tears now. "The nightmare. I can't recall what it was about, but it's making me feel really sad."

"Awe I'm sorry, Jean. It's okay. I am here for you." Marco lifted his head and placed a light kiss on the side of the other man's cheek.

"Shut up, Marco." Jean's face only got redder. He was thankful it was dark in the room so no one, not even Marco, could witness him in this state. Jean gripped the hand on his waist and held it. Marco's hand was warm and comforting. _Marco_ was warm and comforting. But Jean wasn't going to say anything.

"Do you feel better now?" Marco lightly breathed down Jean's neck.

"Y-yes, Marco," Jean tried to close his eyes when suddenly a part of his terrible nightmare came to mind. He unknowingly held his breath as he was struck with realization. He processed the image in his head. Jean was walking down a sidewalk in the town minding his own business when he suddenly noticed a corpse laying against a building. Jean walked up to it, inspecting it. _Was that... Marco?_ Indeed, it was. The corpse was very vague, but part of the face was gone. He could tell who it was because of the short dark brown hair and the freckles that were covered in dirt he could barely see.

"Jean? Whats the matter?" Marco lightly shook the side of Jean's body with his hand and Jean snapped out of remembering the part of his dream.

"Marco..."

"What happened?"

"I-I remembered a part of my nightmare."

"Oh no, that can't be good. What do you remember?"

"I was walking down a sidewalk when I saw a dead body... It was you-" Barely able to finish what he was saying, Jean was once again crying. He turned to face Marco and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, hugging him tightly.

Marco replied with a gasp as he hugged him back, "Jean, It was only a bad dream. _Only a bad dream._ I am here and alive with you right now. I will be okay~"

"I know," Jean sniffled.

Marco lightly patted his back while they were still hugging, "I am as alive as you are, Jean. It's okay."

Marco's voice was comforting and soothed Jean's emotions. He was so happy that it was only a nightmare; that his best friend Marco was still _very _alive.

"I'm glad you're here, Marco," Jean let go of the hug and slid his head back into his pillow, burying his head in Marco's warm chest.

"So am I," Marco patted the top of Jean's head, stroking his hair.

Jean was now at ease. His tears dried in Marco's shirt, but Marco didn't mind. A small smile curled at the ends of Jean's lips for the first time that night. He no longer minded cuddling with Marco. It really wasn't so terrible; it made him feel... _A__t home_. He closed his eyes, cuddling with his best friend.

"Goodnight, Jean."

"Goodnight."


End file.
